Omisha (UFSWHG)
A.R. Rahman and The Pussycat Dolls ft. Nicole Scherzinger- Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny) Omisha (TUFF Page), a main antagonist from The Unforgettable Face, was a contestant in the second UFSW Hunger Games, where she is a supporting antagonist. Characteristics Personality On the outside, Omisha seems like an innocent teenager with a sweet, moderate nature. However, she can be very persuasive and manipulative and demands that everything were to go her way, regardless. She can be nice when she wants to, but when she gets closer and closer, she will bite you in the back and use you for her own good. Honestly, she doesn't give a shit about you, she just wants to live. She tends to make friends easily and can gain anyone's trust very quickly. Smart, devious and adorable comes in this package right here. Omisha tends to drag on her conversations, rather than going straight to the point. Skills Smart and sneaky, manipulative, but can be very loud at times. Her main disadvantage would be she always thinks she's alone and gets too loud, attracting attention, but that's not very often. She's also fairly good at archery and fairly good at fencing, not the best, however. She can never get that bullseye on her first attempt. Bio Good grades, good life, good times, good love. Love... That's one thing that Omisha gets so crazy over: her love life. She's been in multiple relationships and all of them ended in the same way... Blood... Death... Murder. If ever her boyfriend would do something bad against Omisha's wishes or anything to do with Omisha, she'd kill them on the spot; secretly, however. She'd kill any girls her boyfriends associated with, just so they wouldn't fall for another girl. Aside from that, Omisha knows how to live a filthy rich life and she has too high expectations of other people, which she didn't really have to worry about since she was born and raised in the rich city of Dubai. She was brought up with very cunning parents who were gamblers and con artists, famous around the world for their personal bank full of billions of dollars. Omisha looks down to people with less fortune and sees them as people who do not have worth in this world and should die; hence her harsh attitude to many people after moving to Canada. Age 14, she's drinking and getting drunk. She liked to party all night but there's one thing that she'd never do: have pre-maritial sex, especially at a young age. She now lives in Sherwood Park safe zone, alone, practising archery and fencing for any bad event towards the future. She refuses to attend the safe zone school, and currently dates Abdo. In the Hunger Games Introduced in the premier issue, Omisha was immediately miles ahead of other competitors, despite her young age. With a fierce ruthlessness and concerned for only her survival only, Omisha fit well right into the games. Using her apperance to her favor, Omisha deceived tough competitor Tyler into thinking she was a scared little girl. She carried this act far, even managing to get more puppets in the form of Adrianna and Mike Lee. She played her act good, even pretending to be friends with Mike Lee. However, once the group got caught in the eyes of a horde of infected, Omisha decided to make her move. As everyone was distracted, Omisha stole the bag of weapons and supplies, making a dash away as everyone distracted. Tyler noticed this and chased her in rage, leading to him tackling her down a hill. Omisha, although hurt, was quick and stabbed Tyler in the stomach with a knife before darting, having no time to get the weapons. She was able to escape the furious beast of Tyler, but at the cost of her bloody shoulder and supplies. Still, Omisha only considered this a minor setback. She immediately blended in as an injured little girl when the time came, which managed to trick Ashton. She used him as her bodyguard as she healed, but planned to dispose of him when the time came. Under her act she became apart of a much bigger group, with the number soon reaching nine. With tons of supplies and weapons, and at the peak of her health, Omisha planned to make her move, but played carefully. She slowly stole supplies, manipulating the already bitter leaders Will and Hector against each other, watching as the group nearly began to tear itself apart. However, after she nearly died due to the conflict between Will and Hector, which gained attention of a bear, Omisha knew she had to leave. That night she was packing away supplies, but was caught by Teresa. Grabbing a bow and arrow she held Teresa at bay, but while Teresa tried to convince her it didn't have to be this way, Omisha didn't listen and shot Teresa dead. Knowing people would find her body, Omisha decided to stay, as she knew if she left they would chase her down, knowing she was behind it. Since she stayed back no one considered her and she watched with a devious smile as the group was tore apart. Once the situation turned deadly, with Will and Hector trying to kill each other and infected on the way, Omisha escaped with the supplies, successful in tearing the group apart. While out on her own she was later found by Michael Nicholson and Wesley Snipe, two saint like people who immediately offered her help. She went with them, keeping her act as a scared little girl, but met a problem. Once back at their camp she saw Tyler and Mike Lee were still very much alive and apart of the group. They immediately recognized her and tried to warn the others, but Omisha acted quick, quickly opening fire. She skimmed Wesley in the arm and nearly killing Mike Lee, but he was saved by Michael, who dove in front of the bullet and got hit in the shoulder. She dove behind cover and opened fire before running off. Tyler and Wesley gave chase, with Michael and Mike Lee also running as they didn't want to see them killed. Omisha was smart and led the group toward the herd from the Will and Hector fight. She hid a good distance away and watched as they all struggled from the infected, even watching as Michael saved Mike Lee and ran off, leaving the others to save the life of Mike Lee. Tyler once again lost control of his rage and ran the other way to search for Omisha, and she watched Wesley turn into a monster of a man as he escaped the horde, soon enough finding her behind the rock. She tried to shoot him but he was quick, knocking her down and engaging her in a fight. Omisha, being a teenager, stood no chance and was easily beat by Wesley, who stabbed her in the stomach. Feeling her life slip away quickly, Omisha tried to beg for her life, but Wesley showed no remorse as he kicked her off the mountain top, sending her body flying down below, where she died on impact upon hitting the ground. Killed Victims *Adrianna (Caused) *Teresa Burch Appearances Category:UFSW Hunger Games 2 Characters Category:Characters Category:UFSW Hunger Games Category:Gorgeous Category:Antagonists Category:TUNAK TUNAK TUN TUNAK TUNAK TUN TUNAK TUNAK TUN DA DA DA